The Guard and her Master
by WolfMaster176
Summary: A town guard gets more than she anticipated when she attempts to stop a break in. (M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Sacher had just finished breaking into the merchant's shop. The old Grovyle had painfully outdated locks that were in no way a challenge for the Lucario to pick. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to the safe. It was a slightly more modern piece of equipment, but not overtly so. It took him a mere two minutes to open the safe and empty its contents of gold and silver into his bag.

"Piece of cake," he muttered to himself as he closed the leather sack and slung it over his shoulder. Getting a bit careless from how easy everything had been so far, he forgot to check and see if everything was clear outside. Upon exiting the building, his ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey you!" A female voice called out from the dark, "Stay where you are!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Sacher called out as he headed for his backup plan, barely catching the outline of a town guard in his peripheral vision. He bolted towards the abandoned warehouse that was next to the docks where had prepared a bit of a trap there incase he got caught. Dashing in through one of the doors, he carefully stepped over the tripwire. The town guard that followed him in, was not so lucky. She tripped on the wire, falling to the ground as a heavy crate fell from above and trapped her.

Sacher grabbed a needle from its hidden location before walking over to the crate. Using his aura to peer through the walls of the crate, he located the guard. He threw the dart through a hole in the crate and it struck guard. He heard her fall back the ground as the potion knocked her out.

"And that is that," he said before heading to where he had stashed his gear. However, before he could leave, a devilish idea entered his mind. Pulling out his potion making ingredients, he set to work on making one of his more powerful potions. It didn't take him long till he had a good amount of the light blue liquid gathered in the bottom of the small wooden bowl.

Going over to the unconscious guard, he lifted the box and pulled her body out. That was when he saw that she was a Zoroark, a very well endowed one at that. He wasted no time forcing her to drink the potion in her unconscious state. Grabbing some rope, Sacher got ready to tie her up. However, he first stripped her over her armor and clothes as well as pulling out the dart that had hit her neck. With her now naked and exposed in front of him, Sacher couldn't help but eye her decent sized breasts. They weren't overtly huge, but they were bigger than most. It could have been the thick black fur that made them seem bigger.

He quickly bound her legs and arms before setting her on a crate. Taking the rope tied around her legs, he made it so they were spread out, giving him unobstructed access to the Zoroark's nether region. Her arms were tied to a pillar above her head. Sacher smirked as he heard her moan as she groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened," She murmured before trying to move, only to realize she couldn't.

"You fell into my trap, my good dear," Sacher said as he stood in front of her. "Right now, you are completely at my mercy."

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" She growled out before noticing that she was stark naked. "What the hell you sick perv!"

"Oh, I am a sick perv am I?" Sacher retorted. "That is not what you will be saying soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, her tone still very harsh. Her eyes gazed over her captor, taking in everything of importance. It was obvious that he was a Lucario, though she noticed his chest spike had been filed down to curve.

"While you were unconscious, I drugged you with one of my homemade potions. It is a very powerful aphrodisiac," Sacher said with a devilish grin. "You should start to feel the impacts of it any second now."

"W-what?!" The Zoroark shouted out, her eyes widening in horror. True to the Lucario's word, she could feel her body starting to heat up. Her pussy started to feel wet as the potion worked its way through her body. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, you will be," Sacher retorted with a laugh. "You will be begging me to fuck you. Begging me to fill you with my cock."

"I... I will never submit to a criminal like you!" She yelled out, trying to fight back against her body.

"You see, it is easy to break your body. Potions can do that with ease. But, breaking your mind is something you can do. You say you hate me, but your body hates you. It hates you for getting in the way of what it wants, what it needs," Sacher said with a smirk as he started to disrobe himself. He was already quite aroused by the naked female fox in front of him. Sacher laughed as he saw his prey moan at the sight of his hard seven inch cock.

She hated herself, but she couldn't remove her eyes from her captors cock. Her body screamed for it to be inside of her.

"Fine..." She murmured, giving into her artificially induced heat.

"I told you that you would give in," Sacher responded as he walked up toward her before lining up his cock and inserting the head into her insanely damp pussy. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of his dick entering her. However, much to her annoyance, he had stopped there.

"If you want me to fuck that needy pussy, you are going to have to beg for it," Sacher teased as he placed his paws on her breasts. He could feel her rock hard nipple as they poked through her thick, black fur.

"Please... P-please fuck me. Give me your cock," She muttered, her mind still trying to resist the potion.

"As you wish," Sacher said before thrusting his cock deep inside her. She let out a loud moan as her body got what it desired. Her tongue had fallen out of her mouth as she looked up at the roof with lust glazed eyes. However, there was no other movement. The Lucario had stopped his cock inside her.

"If you want me to truly fuck you, then you have to truly beg for it," Sacher stated in a low, lustful voice.

That was the last straw for the Zoroark. Her body completely took over and shut down the last of her mind's defenses. "Please! Fuck me! Give me your cock! I want.. I need to have it fill my needy pussy!"

"That's a good girl," Sacher said before he started to roughly fuck the Zoroark. Each and everyone of his thrusts completely hilted her. His balls slapping against her ass at the end of each thrust. He could see that his prey had completely given in. Her mind was broken and now putty in his paws.

"Oh gods, your cock is amazing!" She shouted out as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of her cunt. His paws giving her breasts powerful squeezes every once in awhile. She was completely focused on his seven inch member going in and out of her and immediately noticed when he slowed down ever so slightly.

"If you want me to finish, you are going to have to call me your master. To agree to serve me for as long as you live and to put me above all others. To be fucked by my cock and my cock only," Sacher demanded as he steadily continued to violate his prey's wet pussy.

"Yes master! I will serve you, master! Please just continue to fuck me, master. I need to feel your cock pounding my needy cunt!" She yelled out, agreeing to her captors demands with no thought whatsoever.

"Then your master will please you," Sacher said as he resumed his powerful thrusts. His paws continued to play with her breasts, as he pinched her nipples. She moaned out in pleasure as her body was assaulted from all fronts. She had already cum on his cock and could feel another orgasm approaching. However, none of it was enough. There was still one thing that she needed, and only her master could give it to her.

"Master! Please give me your seed! I need to feel your cum deep inside me. Fill me with your semen!" She yelled out, begging and pleading to her master.

"Such a fast learner you are," Sacher replied as his cock started to throb inside her pussy, pushing against her wet walls as his own orgasm approached. "I guess master will have to reward you and give you what you want."

"Oh yes please! Thank you, master!" The Zoroark shouted in response, lust driving through her at the thought of having her master's seed inside her.

With a few final thrusts, Sacher hilted her with one final thrust. With his cock buried deep in her wet, needy pussy, he unleashed his hot, sticky seed. The two of them moaned in great pleasure as they climaxed. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist as to keep his cock buried inside her, not wanting his hot seed to leak out of her pussy; however, she was still tied up and unable to move. Sacher pumped a massive load of his seed into her needy womb over the course of several seconds. Her womb quickly filled up as did her cunt before Sacher's cum started forcing her stomach to bulge out some.

The two of them remained locked together for a few minutes before their minds began to come down from their lust driven highs. Her mind had been permanently altered over the course of their rough mating. Even without lust clouding her mind, she knew she would serve her new master whenever she could.

"Master... I am late. I need to get back on my patrol," she said as she looked up lovingly into her master's eyes.

"Very well," Sacher replied as he slowly pulled his cock out of his new slut causing her to moan in pleasure. The Lucario when started untying the ropes holding down the female Zoroark. She slowly stood up after she was free from the ropes. A river of their sexual juices poured out from her cunt and spilled onto the floor and her stomach slowly retreated back to its normal size.

"Thank you, master," she said as he pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed him. A few seconds later, she broke off the kiss. "Does master wish to know my name?"

"I don't see why not," Sachers responded as he cleaned off his cock before starting to get dressed.

"My name is Eve," the Zoroark replied she walked towards where her clothes were resting.

"A beautiful name for my beautiful slut," Sacher stated with a smirk. "You will find the gold I stole next to your clothes; it is yours. You can say you stopped a robbery but that the suspect got away."

"You are too kind, master," Eve said as walked over to where Sacher had indicated and started pulling her clothes and armor on. "When will I see you again, master?"

"Soon enough, my slut."

* * *

Okay, this story contained a forced sexual encounter. It is a piece of fiction and should be treated as such. I do not condone or encourage the contents of this story.

Hope you enjoyed it! If I get enough feedback, I will happily continue it!


	2. Remastered and Expanded Chapter 1

This is a remastered version of the first chapter. While a lot is the same, there are a lot of differences as well, hence why I am uploading it as a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sacher had just finished breaking into the merchant's shop. The old Grovyle had painfully outdated locks that were in no way a challenge for the Lucario to pick. Closing the door behind him, he looked around the old store. It was filled with all different sorts of odd trinkets. A few of them looked valuable, but he wasn't here for them. His eyes landed on the safe behind the counter. Smirking to himself, he made his way over to the it. Running his paw over its surface, he could almost sense the gold inside it. Using his aura vision, he actually could see all of the gold coins that were stacked inside. He could also clearly see the tumbler to the lock with his aura vision.

Using it, he quickly turned the knob to the correct locations, each turn earning him a satisfying click. After the third and final twist, he turned the handle and opened the door to the safe. Sacher quickly emptied its contents into his bag. With his heist complete, he closed the safe door and started for the exit. Getting a bit careless from how easy everything had been so far, he forgot to check and see if everything was clear outside. Upon exiting the building, his ears perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey you!" A female voice called out from the dark, "Stay where you are!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Sacher called out as he headed for his backup plan, barely catching the outline of a town guard in his peripheral vision. He bolted down the street towards the docks. While it was used to be a very dangerous place because of all the security there, the opening of a major port in the next town over had left the docks all but barren with only a few large fishing boats remaining. The large warehouses were empty and abandoned for the most part, only a few of them were still used by the towns richer merchants.

He threw open a door to one of the large, empty buildings and made his way inside. Carefully stepping over the tripwire he had prepared earlier, the Lucario made his way over to behind a few boxes and set down the bag of gold. He picked up a dart and took the cover off of its pointed end, revealing a liquid coating over it.

He watched as the guard charged into the warehouse after him. However, she tripped on the wire and landed on the ground with a thud. Moments later a heavy, wooden box fell from above and landed over here.

"You little punk!" The guard called out from inside the box as she pounded against it, trying to escape.

"Whatever you say darling," Sacher retorted as he walked over to the box. Using his aura to peer through the walls of the crate, he located the guard as she pounded her paws against the heavy wooden sides. He threw the dart through a hole in the crate and it struck the guard in the back of her neck where her armor didn't cover her.

"Ow!"The guard yipped before Sacher heard a thud as she fell back to the ground, the potion knocking her out.

"And that is that," he said before heading to where he had stashed his gear. However, before he left, a devilish idea entered his mind. Pulling out his potion making ingredients, he set to work on making one of his more powerful potions. It didn't take him long till he had a good amount of the light blue liquid gathered in the bottom of the small wooden bowl.

Going over to the unconscious guard, he lifted the box using the pulley system that held it up in the first place. He looked down at the guard and got a good look at her for the first time. She was a Zoroark, a very well endowed on at that. No doubt that her armor had to have been made to custom fit her large chest. Sacher bent down and picked her up, carrying her over to a stack of small boxes. Setting her down, he pulled the dart out of her neck before going over to where he had made the potion. Picking up the small bowl, the Lucario returned to where the guard was as forced her unconscious body to drink the blue liquid.

Sacher then started stripping her of her armor, pulling off each piece and placing it over by his gear. Soon, the armor was removed and all that remained her the thin undergarments that she wore. It didn't take him long to remove those as well, revealing the naked body of the Zoroark. With her now exposed in front of him, Sacher couldn't help but eye her decent sized breasts. They weren't overtly huge, but they certainly were bigger than most. It could have been the thick black fur that made them seem bigger though.

Grabbing some rope from his gear, Sacher quickly tied the of rope around her wrists and ankles. The rope that was tied around her wrists was looped around a pillar while the rope on her ankles was tied in such a manner that her legs were spread, giving him unobstructed access to the Zoroark's nether region.

Next Sacher started to get himself ready. He took off the large, black cloak that he was wearing, revealing a thin brown shirt and matching pants. As he was taking off his shirt, Sacher heard his captive moan as she groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened," She murmured before trying to move, only to realize she couldn't.

"You fell into my trap, my good dear," Sacher said as he stood in front of her, wearing only his brown pants. "Right now, you are completely at my mercy."

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" She growled out before noticing that she was stark naked. "What the hell you sick perv!"

"Oh, I am a sick perv am I?" Sacher retorted. "That is not what you will be saying soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, her tone still very harsh. Her eyes gazed over her captor, taking in everything of importance. It was obvious that he was a Lucario, though she noticed his chest spike had been filed down to curve.

"While you were unconscious, I drugged you with one of my homemade potions. It is a very powerful aphrodisiac," Sacher said with a devilish grin. "You should start to feel the impacts of it any second now."

"W-what?!" The Zoroark shouted out, her eyes widening in horror. True to the Lucario's word, she could feel her body starting to heat up. Her pussy started to feel wet as the potion worked its way through her body. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, you will be," Sacher retorted with a laugh. "As a matter of a fact, you will be begging me to fuck you, begging me to fill you with my cock."

"I... I will never submit to a criminal like you!" She yelled out, trying to fight back against her body.

"You see, it is easy to break a body. Potions can do that with ease. But, breaking a mind is something its owner can do. You say you hate me, but your body hates you. It hates you for getting in the way of what it wants, what it needs," Sacher said with a smirk as he started to pull down on his pants. He was already quite aroused by the naked female fox in front of him. Sacher laughed as he saw his prey moan at the sight of his hard seven inch cock.

She hated herself, but she couldn't remove her eyes from her captor's cock. Her body screamed for it to be inside of her, for it to fill her completely. She bit her lower lip as she tried to repress the images of his large cock pounding her as she moaned like his bitch. Shaking her head to try and clear, she fought against her body that demanded she submit to him. Sighing, the Zoroark gave up and let her get what it wanted.

"Fine..." She murmured, giving into her artificially induced heat.

"I told you that you would give in," Sacher responded as he walked up toward her before lining up his cock and inserting the head into her insanely damp pussy. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of his dick entering her. However, much to her annoyance, he had stopped there.

"If you want me to fuck that needy pussy of yours, you are going to have to beg for it," Sacher teased as he placed his paws on her breasts. He could feel her rock hard nipple as they poked through her thick, black fur.

"Please... P-please fuck me. Give me your cock," She muttered, her mind still trying to resist the potion as her body eagerly waited for his cock to fill her.

"As you wish," Sacher said before thrusting his cock deep inside her. She let out a loud moan as her body got what it desired. Her tongue had fallen out of her mouth as she looked up at the roof with lust glazed eyes. However, there was no other movement. The Lucario had stopped his cock burried inside her.

"If you want me to truly fuck you, then you have to truly beg for it," Sacher stated in a low, lustful voice.

That was the last straw for the Zoroark. Her body completely took over and shut down the last of her mind's defenses. "Please! Fuck me! Give me your cock! I want.. I need to have it fill my tight pussy!"

"That's a good girl," Sacher said before he started to roughly fuck the Zoroark. Each and everyone of his thrusts completely hilted her. His balls slapping against her ass at the end of each thrust. He could see that his prey had completely given in. Her mind was broken and was now putty in his paws.

"Oh gods, your cock is amazing!" She shouted out as he continued to roughly thrust in and out of her cunt. His paws giving her breasts powerful squeezes every once in awhile. She was completely focused on his seven inch member going in and out of her and immediately noticed when he slowed down ever so slightly after a few minutes rough fucking in which she had already orgasmed.

"If you want me to finish, you are going to have to call me your master. To agree to serve me for as long as you live and to put me above all others. To be fucked by my cock and my cock only," Sacher demanded as he steadily continued to violate his prey's wet pussy.

"Yes master! I will serve you, master! Please just continue to fuck me, master. I need to feel your cock pounding my needy cunt!" She yelled out, agreeing to her captors demands with no thought whatsoever. Her mind was now his. No longer was it just her body that needed his cock. Her mind had joined her body in obedience to her new master.

"Then your master will please you," Sacher said as he resumed his powerful thrusts. His paws continued to play with her breasts as he pinched her nipples. She moaned out in pleasure as her body was assaulted from all fronts. She had already cum on his cock and could feel another orgasm approaching. However, none of it was enough. There was still one thing that she needed, and only her master could give it to her.

"Master! Please give me your seed! I need to feel your cum deep inside me. Fill me with your semen!" She yelled out, begging and pleading to her master to claim her as his own.

"Such a fast learner you are," Sacher replied as his cock started to throb inside her pussy, pushing against her wet walls as his own orgasm approached. "I guess master will have to reward you and give you what you want."

"Oh yes please! Thank you, master!" The Zoroark shouted in response, lust driving through her at the thought of having her master's seed inside her.

With a few final thrusts, Sacher hilted her with one final thrust. With his cock buried deep in her wet, needy pussy, he unleashed his hot, sticky seed. The two of them moaned in great pleasure as they climaxed. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist as to keep his cock buried inside her, not wanting his hot seed to leak out of her pussy; however, she was still tied up and unable to move. Sacher pumped a massive load of his seed into her needy womb over the course of several seconds. Her womb quickly filled up as did her cunt before Sacher's cum started forcing her stomach to bulge out some.

The two of them remained locked together for a few minutes before their minds began to come down from their lust driven highs. Her mind had been permanently altered over the course of their rough mating. Even without lust clouding her mind, she knew she would serve her new master whenever she could.

"Master, I wish to taste you. Please fuck my mouth as you just did my cunt," the Zoroark asked, her blue eyes gazing into her master's red irises.

"You really do love your master's cock, don't you," Sacher asked as he gently massaged her breasts.

"Yes, master," she moaned out as he played with her sensitive nipples. "Your cock is the only thing I want right now, to taste your seed and have it fill my stomach."

"Very well then, master shall give you what you desire," Sacher replied as he slowly pulled his cock out of his new slut causing her to moan in pleasure. She gazed at his cum covered cock with great desire, licking her lips in anticipation as she felt his cum start to slowly exit her cunt.

Sacher walked around the box that held his slut, untying the ropes that held her arms tied to the pillar. She pulled her arms to her side before pinched her own nipples. She was intoxicated by the wonderful musky smell it radiated as she leaned her head back opened her mouth wide for her master.

Placing his paws on her shoulders, Sacher lined his still hard cock up with her waiting maw. He slowly inserted it into her mouth, moaning out some as she wrapped her tongue around his shaft. He managed to fit his entire cock into her mouth, the tip of it, poking down into her throat. That was when he started his thrusting. His cock going in and out of her maw with a rapid pace.

She was moaning around it, licking his tip as often as she could. The taste of his cock and the mixture of their juices was amazing. It was salty, yet sweet at the same time. All she knew was that she needed more. As he fucked her mouth, she could feel her pussy heating up again. One of her paws went down to her cunt and covered it to prevent her master's seed from escaping. She did stick one of her fingers inside to stimulate herself further. While it felt good, it did not satisfy her. The only thing capable of that was in her mouth, fucking her throat.

She could feel it start to throb in her mouth, much to her excitement. Her eagerness to taste his seed and have it fill her stomach causing her to moan out in pleasure. Sacher was at his limit as he felt her moan, sending vibrations through his cock. He grunted as he shoved his cock deep into her maw, his balls slapping her chin. His seed poured forth from his cock and into her waiting mouth. With his tip at her throat, his seed went straight to her stomach; however she could not swallow it fast enough and soon started to fill her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, gulping down his hot seed. It never seemed to stop coming though as her stomach was filled to its limit and expanded just ever so slightly further. With her mouth and stomach full of his seed, Sacher finally finished and removed his cock from her mouth. She swallowed the last of his cum and let out a satisfied moan.

"Thank you, master," she said as her free paw rested on her inflated belly.

"You are welcome, dear," Sacher replied, impressed that she had actually managed to swallow all of his seed. She seemed lost in bliss for a bit before finally coming down from her lust fueled high, realizing that she was overdue at her station.

"Master... I am late. I need to get back on my patrol," she said as she looked up lovingly into her master's eyes.

"Very well," Sacher replied as he walked around her once again and started untying the ropes holding down the female Zoroark. She slowly stood up after she was free from the ropes. A river of their sexual juices poured out from her cunt and spilled onto the floor and her stomach slowly retreated almost all the way to its normal size.

"Thank you, master," she said as he pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed him. A few seconds later, she broke off the kiss. "Does master wish to know my name?"

"I don't see why not," Sachers responded as he cleaned off his cock before starting to get dressed.

"My name is Eve," the Zoroark as she watched her master get dressed.

"A beautiful name for my beautiful slut," Sacher stated with a smirk. "You will find the gold I stole next to your clothes; it is yours. You can say you stopped a robbery but that the suspect got away."

"You are too kind, master," Eve said as walked over to where Sacher had indicated and started pulling her clothes and armor on. "When will I see you again, master?"

"Soon enough, my slut."


End file.
